


Bloody Reunion

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Country Knight [12]
Category: The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Bloody Reunion

When Daryl walked out of the woods with Rori, the sun had already set. There was a chill in the air, and he’d wrapped his work shirt around her small frame. Everyone rushed to them, but it was like Daryl was in a daze. Her question broke him more than anything that Merle had ever said or done in their lives. No child should have to ask that. Ever.

Rick heard the commotion and came out. “Daryl! Rori!” He ran over, looking at his best friend. “She okay?” His eyes darted to Rori, seeing the leaves in her hair.

“Pretty scraped up. Scared.” He said quietly, glancing down at Rori. “You think that we could stay at your place tonight? I think she’d feel safer. And Lori can give her a bath, maybe make her feel a tiny bit better? The whole motherly figure thing.” Not to mention that their apartment was a crime scene.

He nodded. “Of course. You need a ride?” Rick asked.

Daryl shook his head. “I got keys to the car. Can you hold her while I pack her some clothes?”

“Just go. I’ll pack some stuff up before heading out.” Rick told him. “I’ll call Lori once I let everyone know that she’s safe.” He watched as Daryl moved towards the parking lot, Rori’s arms locked around his neck.

* * *

Shane looked more like a demon than the man you had fallen for years ago. You winced as you touched your cheek, your eye starting to swell shut. Your back was against a wall, leaning towards the right.

Looking at his knuckles, he flexed his hand slightly. His eyes shot to you for a moment, taking in how weak and beat down you looked. “See, this is all on you, sweetheart.” He pointed at you with  his good hand. “If you didn’t kidnap my daughter, and shack up with that country boy, none of this would have happened.” He told you far too calmly. “And, I’m not gonna kill ya. I’ll make sure you stay alive. You’ll give custody to me, sweetheart, or I’m gonna start targeting people that have helped you. Think I left town? Oh, no. I’ve been keeping an eye on you.”

* * *

Lori pulled both Daryl and Rori into a tearful hug as soon as they walked in. “I’m so glad you found her.” She said quietly.

Daryl nodded, and she could tell that he had a lot on his mind. “Can you give her a bath? I’m sure I got a spare shirt lying around here you can put her in.” He asked. “I’m gonna grab a beer. I’ll shower once she’s asleep.”

She took Rori and gave him a sad smile. “I’ll put her in Carl’s room. He’s over at a friend’s tonight.” After what happened, he’d want complete reassurance where his little girl was.

Rori looked over at him. “Daryl?” She asked quietly. “Stay with me?”

“You want me in Carl’s room?” She nodded. “How about we play like we’re having a campout? I’ll sleep on the floor, and I’ll be right there- all night. Okay?”

“Tanks.” She gave him a small smile.

* * *

Rick was starting to round up his men for the night when one came running. “Someone might know something.” He panted. “Mrs. Sands, said she saw somethin’, but will only talk to you.”

“Alright. While I do that, I want two of you parked outside her apartment, keep an eye on it. Sleep in shifts.” Rick told them. “The rest of head home. Get some rest for now. If I need you, I want you top of your game.”

He heard a chorus of different replies- but they were all in agreement. As he watched them go, he just hoped that whatever Mrs. Sands saw was helpful. Sighing, he made his way to her house.

* * *

Daryl was on the back porch, the back door open, while Lori gave Rori a bath. He sighed as he sipped his beer. Licking his lips, he glanced over his shoulder when he heard footsteps. Even with everything he was feeling, he couldn’t help but give her a small smile. Lori held Rori in her arms, in one of Daryl’s old shirts. “Looks good, princess.” He told her.

Lori chuckled. “I tried to get her to borrow one of Carl’s, but she wanted one of yours.”

“When’d I leave that one here?” He asked, noticing she was wearing a shirt he hadn’t even realized was missing.

“Uh, I believe it was Thanksgiving. It’s been in the random box of clothes that you’ve left here over the years.” She shrugged. It came in handy at times. “Although, now that you have a family, you may want to take them home.” Lori said gently.

His smile fell, his gaze dropping at the thought of you. Getting up, he downed the last of his beer. “I’m gonna, uh, get that shower  in now. I’ll be out soon, princess.” He told Rori.

“Okay.” She nodded.

* * *

“You have no idea how helpful this has been, Mrs. Sands!” Rick said, rushing out the door. Pulling his walkie out, he barked orders into it. “I want all available men to the Blake’s old house outside of town.” He got into his cruiser and flipped on the lights and sirens. Grabbing his phone, he dialed Lori’s number. 

* * *

You were on your back, eyes closed, not that you had much choice with one. Shane had left you alone, but you had no idea how long it had been. You could only imagine what your body looked like, considering how it felt, and the blood that had dried to your skin. Worse yet, you had no idea when he would be back. 

* * *

Lori rolled over, grabbing her phone. “Hello?” She said, still half asleep.

 _“We know where Y/N is.”_ Rick told her. _“She’s being held at the Blake’s old place outside of town. Is Daryl asleep yet?”_

Sitting up, she pushed the blankets back. “I think so. Rori didn’t want him to leave her sight after his shower. I’ll go check.”

_“Lori? Break it to him gently. I don’t know what shape she’ll be in.”_

* * *

Daryl had been staring at the ceiling when Lori quietly opened the door. His blue eyes turned towards her, and his brows furrowed when he saw the look on her face. Getting up, he followed her out. “What’s wrong?” He asked, his heart pounding.

She put her hand on his arm. “They found her, Daryl.” Her voice was soft.

He took a step back, preparing for the worst. Shaking his head, his chest was heaving. “I-..Is she okay?” Daryl’s voice cracked.

“They don’t know. She’s being held at the Blake’s old house outside of town. Rick called.”

“Watch Rori.” He said, heading towards the door. Hoping for some word about you, he’d slept in clothes from his box of left behinds.

Lori followed him quickly. “Do you think that’s a good idea, Daryl?” She watched as he turned to face her, rage written on his features. “Look what happened last time you saw her ex! Do you want that to happen again?!”

His jaw clenched as he slipped on his boots. “No.” He snapped. “I’ll fuckin’ kill ‘em.” Grabbing the keys to your car off the coffee table, he walked out.

* * *

Rick could hear sirens adding noise to his as they sped down the road towards their destination. After the number that he’d done on Daryl, and putting you in the hospital, he had no idea what he would find. He was hoping for the best, preparing for the worst.  

As they neared the road they would need to turn on, he took a deep breath.

* * *

Daryl knew that the house you were being held at was a hell of a lot closer to him than Rick. He sped down the road, not caring too much about speed at the moment. As he neared the house, a plan started to form.

He parked your car about half a mile down the road from his destination, doing his best to make it a bit harder to see. With no weapon on hand, he slipped through the trees, moving carefully.

* * *

Rori woke up a bit after Daryl left. She slid off the bed to lay with him and she realized that he was gone. “Daryl?!” She yelled, moving out of the bedroom door. “Daryl!”

Hearing the small girl’s voice, Lori rushed to her. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m here.” She picked her up. “Uh, Daryl went to help Rick with something important. He didn’t want to wake you. How about we go get some hot cocoa, and I’ll put on a movie for us?” Rori simply nodded, letting herself be scooped up.

* * *

Daryl came around the back of the house, crouched low. He paused under a window, listening. Not hearing a sound, he peeked in the window. There was no sign of you, or Shane. He continued along the side of the house towards the back door. If he could make it to the kitchen, he hoped that there was something he could use as a weapon. A pan, a knife, anything.

Every few steps, he would pause cautiously. Reaching the door, he slowly opened it, peeking in and looking around before entering. As gently as he could, he shut it behind him. He was one step closer to you, and he was never letting you go.

* * *

Shane was pacing the living room, him and Phillip arguing. “How could you not catch a two year old?!” He yelled. “She’s TWO!”

“Don’t you yell at me! I’m glad she got away, you are not and will not ever hurt my Penny. I’ll kill you first!” Blake yelled back.

* * *

Daryl clenched his jaw when he heard Shane’s voice. His breathing was heavy, angry. Spotting the kitchen, he moved towards it. He stayed as close to the wall as he could, not wanting to risk being seen just yet. Sweat ran down his forehead, his nerves on high. Once he was in the kitchen, he allowed himself to stand to look for a weapon.

Spotting a knife in the sink, he picked it up carefully, doing his best not to make too much noise. Some was to be expected, though. Crouching again, he listened to see if the two men were still distracted by their argument with each other.

Hearing someone stomping away, and then a door slam, he started out of the kitchen. With his back to the wall, he moved sideways, standing up straight. Reaching the door to the living room, he glanced around the corner. Shane’s back was to him. Not even a moment later, he rushed in. Tackling Shane, he went down with him.

Rolling Shane over, Daryl’s face was showing nothing but pure rage. Pulling his fist back, he came down on his face as hard as he could. Taking his knife, he stabbed it into the base of his neck, towards the side. His face was cold, but there was a slight satisfaction that flashed in his eyes.

“I told you what would happen if you ever went near my girls again, Walsh,” Daryl whispered softly as he watched the light go out in Shane’s eyes.

Philip stood on the porch trying to think of a plan. He needed to get you away from Walsh so that the two of you could collect Penny and finally start over somewhere else. No one would take his family away again. He pulled the gun from his waistband, making the decision to kill Shane now, he turned and headed back to the door. He heard a crash from inside just as he opened the door, he rushed in cocking the pistol in his hand.  “Dixon! You can’t have her either!” Blake spat.

Daryl looked up, rushing towards the man, just as the gun was fired. The bullet grazed his arm, causing blood to drip down his arm. The knife went deep into Phillip’s stomach, facing up towards his lungs he reached him. Daryl twisted it, pulling it up and out. “You fucked with the wrong girls, asshole.” He growled, watching his body fall.

His chest was heaving as his grip loosened on the knife, letting it drop to the floor. Rushing back through the house, he went to the door he saw in the kitchen. He assumed it was the basement, and he hoped that’s where he’d find you. His feet pounded down the stairs in a hurry. His stomach dropped when he saw you. “No…no…” He breathed. Dropping to his knees next to you, he brushed the hair back from your face.

* * *

Rick slammed on the brakes, putting the car in park. Opening the door, he grabbed the megaphone and put it up to his mouth. “Shane Walsh, this is Sheriff Rick Grimes. Come out with your hands in the air.” He gave it a moment before going to move it up to his mouth again. Seeing the door open, he watched closely.

His eyes went wide as he saw Daryl walking down the front stairs, your body in his arms. From where he was, he couldn’t tell if you were alive or not. Dropping the megaphone, he started rushing towards him. The other officers began making their way to the house, looking for Shane and the ‘one eye’d man’. Daryl was only a few feet from the steps when the house went up in flames.

Stopping, Rick’s eyes looked over the house, then back to Daryl. There was blood on his shirt, and his hands, but with the look of you, it could have been yours. He could hear the chatter from his walkie as an ambulance and the fire department were called. “Daryl?” He asked calmly, his hands up. “Is she alive?”

Daryl’s eyes went to Rick. “Barely.” His voice cracked.

“Where are Shane and the other man?”

“Dead.”        


End file.
